


Six Skeletons, No More Maid!

by Just_A_Funny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, And so do the rest of the skeletons, Angry Boss Monsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, But you know they deserve the pain, For the Reader anyway, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Karmic Retribution at it's finest folks!, Not so much for her 'masters', Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Protective Papyrus, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is savage and salty, Sad Papyrus, Sans Has Issues, Sans feels his sins crawling on his back, Sans is a BIG jerk, Tattletale Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Funny/pseuds/Just_A_Funny
Summary: It had been five days since he locked you away in the attic. Sans has just given you your new plate of food and the other masters were apparently trying to talk some ‘sense’ into you and get you back to work. While your resolve was still and your heart was stone, you silently called her help...Then Papyrus came.And it fills you with DETERMINATION.





	Six Skeletons, No More Maid!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).



> This is basically an alternate ending to Chapter 30 of Racoonsinqueen's Undertale Fanfic, 'Six Skeletons One Maid'. In this story, Papyrus is naive in some things but is not as dense or innocent as everyone else believes he is and once he figures out that Ms. Y/N is locked in the attic against her will, he decided to make a stand for her since she's powerless to do it on her own. Enter Goat family...
> 
> (Racoonsinqueen is you are reading this then I hope you like it!~<3 If you don't, I can always take it down!)

It had been five days since he locked you away in the attic. Sans has just given you your new plate of food and the other masters were apparently trying to talk some ‘sense’ into you and get you back to work. You told them each of your honest feelings and didn’t bother using a filter with them anymore. They have already done terrible things to you when you haven’t done anything wrong, so why bother anymore.  
It was surprising when Blue came in to convince you to come out. Talking about how your singing scares him and he wants you to back sweets and to do puzzles with you. Of course, it’s all about the sweet blueberry’s wants. What I like to do didn’t matter. And I made that very clear to Blue, that its stuff only he enjoys. I have seem to have scared him a bit when he left. I almost felt guilty. Almost.  
Then Black opened the door…  
When he came in, you refused to take his crap when he ordered you to stop singing. In the end, you DOES get paid for her family and I only follow orders, because it’s my job. I call him, because Sans told me to cause he’s the one with the money. He’s nothing but an arrogant and dense egotist, with no indoor voice. Why did I ever defend him from Sans?  
And his creep of a brother Red, came in when he left. I honestly thought at the time, when I helped him with his brother’s car he would try to treat me better. Apparently not. He’s such a giant dingus. Stop this stubborn act? Why to go back doing slave work? Struck a nerve there didn’t I? When he turned his back to leave, I couldn’t help but thought bitterly, ‘You and Black really are brothers; you’ll never learn.’  
Orange came up next and when he talked about how cold I was acting and they all cared about me. If she felt anything but bitterness, she would have laughed. That was the best joke yet. If they really cared about her, they wouldn’t have even thought of locking her up here in the first place. They would respect and treat her like a person with her own thoughts and not like a prize to be owned to do whatever with. My mind is my own and it’s not always gonna be sweet like honey. He left too.  
And finally Papyrus…

He came close and looked at me sadly. Then said in ,surprisingly enough, a whisper, “Ms. Y/N would you like to get out of here?”

My eyes widened and my heart skip a beat. I slowly looked at him disbelievingly as he continued in the same soft tone. “I’m sorry for how my brother is treating you. I don’t know why he’s doing this or why you two keep talking about animal food chains but this is just wrong and I can’t stand it anymore. Even if he is my brother…So what do you say?”  
You can’t tell if this is a trick or not, but this is Papyrus we’re talking about. Sure he never spoke in a soft voice before, but he was the only one that allowed ,for a brief moment, to something she loved and gave her a crown. He wouldn’t trick her…right?  
“…Yes.”  
“...Okay. I’ll make a phone call to a friend. You’ll be free by tomorrow.” He then stood up and said in his normally loud voice, “I UNDERSTAND YOU WANT PRIVACY MISS Y/N, SO NOW I’LL GIVE IT TO YOU AND GO TO THE BATHROOM!”  
When he closed the door, you blinked and suddenly felt more alive then you had in a long time.  
I…might get out of here?  
The thought seemed almost unreal. For the first time since being locked in here, you smiled; for the first time in forever, you felt hope. You took a bite of your food.  
“seems like the talk with Paps went well.”  
You ignored Sans as you continued to eat but he seemed satisfied in the corner of his eye.  
Ugh.  
But the thought of wiping that smile off his face for good fills you with DETERMINATION.  
***  
“Howdy Papyrus, how are you today?”  
“I’m DOING GREAT AS I ALWAYS DO KING ASGORE!”  
“That’s wonderful!”  
“BUT…there is something important I must tell you.”  
“…Alright, what is it?”  
***

The next day a sound of knocking was heard at the door. Everyone but Papyrus went out to a restaurant to eat. When he opened the door, he was meant with familiar faces.  
“NYEH HEH HEH,ASGORE, TORIEL AND FRISK, HOW NICE IT IS TO SEE-“  
“Where’s the girl?” came the cold reply of the queen.  
“…SHE’S IN THE ATTIC.”  
***

When Sans and the other 4 returned with leftovers, they were absolutely shocked to see the 2 piecring glares from the King and Queen of all monsters. Papyrus sat in the middle of the couch and looked guilty. No one could move, no one could breathe. Then Asgore broke the silence.  
“Gentlemen, why don’t we have a talk.” It wasn’t a suggestion. Once everyone got associated in their spots on the couch, then did all hell break loose  
For a whole hour, Toriel and Asgore told the 5 skeletons, how messed up they’ve made Y/N situation be and how messed up they are in general. Red was sweating nervously under the King and Queen’s stares and trying to disappear in his coat. Black was nervous as well but tried not to show it. Blue looked like he was gonna cry. Orange tried to keep his expressions blank, but is starting to sweat and shake a little. Sans was doing a better job at keeping his mask up but not by much. He’s never seen Toriel and Asgore so angry before. Papyrus looked so grim, probably from being the one who told the truth.  
He knows Papyrus wasn’t as naïve as people think he is but Sans didn’t think his brother would figure it out and rat him out to the highest monster authority no less. He briefly glanced in the kitchen to see a glimpsed of Frisk; the child and Y/N, whom Toriel had got out of the attic, seem to be having a conversation of their own; heh, that kid gets along with everyone. Speaking of Toriel, she seems to be summing up her rant.  
“You all have threatened , blackmailed and stalked her. You took pictures of her, went through her room, harassed her, hurt her and basically treated her like she was your slave and what’s you’re excuse? All because she’s a human? Is this your petty and twisted version of payback against what those dead humans did to us long ago by trapping us underground? We’re free now and trying to move past that time and bring peace to humans, not treating them like toys. That’s truly disgusting and NOT the message Frisk is trying to spread. I’m so disappointed in you Sans. If you didn’t have only 1 HP, I would slap you.“  
Sans flinched and his eye-lights disspapeared at those last two sentences; Might as well have been slapped. Asgore spoke up next.  
“Sans, you’re my friend but this is not only unacceptable, it’s worthy of being locked up in jail. Fortunately for you and the rest of your…extended family, Papyrus made us promise not to do that but we will be taking Ms. Y/N and give her all the money she needs. And we’re making sure you won’t do this do any more poor girls.”  
Once they finished talking the boss monster’s stood up and called for Frisk. The human teen came in and gently pulled Y/N along. Y/N doesn’t even look at him.  
“Are you ready to go to your new home, Ms. Y/N? Toriel asked warmly.  
Y/N glanced upstairs. “There’s some things I still need to pack.”  
“Do you need assistance?”  
“Actually that would be nice, thank you.” The soon to be ex-maid said, then calmly walked up the stairs to gather her things with Toriel. She still won’t look at any of them. Sans then notices Frisk walking up him, looking at him with such conflicting emotions.  
“Sans… I…” Frisk sighed. “You always judge others and me , for their actions but maybe you should take a good long look at your own.”  
Sans looked at the kiddo with his eye-lights still fazed out and forced a smile. “heh, sorry kiddo, you were pretty the only nice human I’ve ever met so-“  
“So, you just assumed all others were bad and worked a nice young lady to near death because you can’t cook and clean for yourselves?”  
Black glared intensely at Frisk while Frisk glared back, unimpressed. “LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE-“  
“A-HEM! “ the king cleared his throat and stood up to remind everyone he’s still here. Black reluctantly decides to back down and resist the urge to kill when Frisk blew him a raspberry. Frisk turned back to Sans.  
“I really don’t know what else to say Sans. I don’t hate you but I don’t think I can hang out with you anymore, not after this. Mom definitely wouldn’t want me to. ”  
Sans mouth turned to the begging of a frown as his soul pulsed in sadness at that. “okay. fair enough.”  
It was at that moment, Y/N returned with Toriel behind her, the goat lady was holding a suit case with the few things that Y/N owned and went to the door. Asgore and Frisk followed them. Y/N was about to walk out then hesitated, then around and walked over to Papyrus and hug him a hug. All the skeletons were shocked. Toriel and Asgore looked on at the heartwarming display while Frisk giggled.  
“Thank you, for your help Papyrus.”  
Papyrus smiled and wrapped his arms around his friends, saying. “YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY WELCOME Y/N.”  
Y/N slowly let go him, looked at him with the biggest smile he’s ever seen on her and then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Take care of yourself for me, okay?”  
Papyrus flushed orange but quickly shook it off. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME MS. Y/N, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS OKAY!”  
Y/N laughed at his response, “Of course, I should’ve known!”  
Y/N smile faded as she turned to the rest of them. She slowly walked towards Sans and took out her hand. “Well, I guess this is goodbye.”  
Sans eye-lights were still out as he sighed when he shook her hand. “yeah, I guess so...I'm sorry Y/N.”  
Y/N didn't respond, instead she turned and walked to Orange and nodded her head in his direction. Orange opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out what to say but nothing came out. After a while, Y/N straightened her arm to him and said in a calm voice, “You can always settle for a handshake if words are too difficult for you.”  
Orange simply gave up on his words and coolly looked to the side, refusing to shake her hand. Y/N just shrugged and turn to Blue who was next to Orange.  
Blue looked absolutely heartbroken as he looked at his boots. Y/N’s indifferent look slightly softened and she gently patted his head. Blue at her in shock but Y/N was already walking away to the worst people in the household.  
Red, much like Blue, found his shoes to be more interesting then her face. Black on the other hand gazed at her with a unreadable face. Y/N between the two them and said something that hurt them more then it should’ve.  
“I have nothing to say to either of you.”  
Red then tried to speak up, “sweethea-“  
“I was never your sweetheart, you freak.”  
The ex-maid then turned and slowly went to the door. Nobody else moved from their spots, until Blue suddenly ran towards Y/N and hugged her back desperately while sobbing.  
“I’M SO SO SO SORRY Y/N! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE! I PROMISE WE CAN BE BETTER! WE’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST DON’T LEAVE US!” the short skeleton wailed.  
Y/N kept herself carefully blank as she gently removed herself from Blue’s grip and said while keep her face to the door, “I’m sorry Blue, but my sibling is waiting for me and I shouldn’t keep them.”  
Without another word Y/N ran out the entrance and straight to Asgore’s car. Blue stared blankly with a tear-stained at where she used to be. They really lost her forever.  
The rest of the royal family followed after Y/N and Toriel slammed the door shut. That seemed to snap all the skeletons out of their daze, all turned their eyes to Papyrus. Nobody knew what to say…well, Black knew exactly what he wanted to say but he knew better than to say anything with Sans around.  
Said skeleton was looking is brother with such conflicted emotions and asked, “bro, why?”  
Papyrus glared at the question. “BECAUSE HOLDING Y/N AGAISNT HER WILL WRONG BROTHER. AT LEAST WHEN I CAPTURE FRISK, I MAKE THE BARS SPACEY ENOUGH SO THEY CAN LEAVE IF THEY REALLY WANT TO. NOT TO MENTION THOSE OTHER HORRIBLE THINGS Y/N TOLD THAT EACH OF YOU WERE APPARENTLY DOING TO HER. BUT MOST OF ALL SANS, YOU THREATENED HER WITH THE LIVES OF HER OWN FAMILY IF SHE SO MUCH AS BENDS THE RULES BECAUSE OF HER CURIOSITY OR DOESN’T DO WHAT YOU WANT ALL THE TIME! I WOULD NEVER EXPECT SUCH CRUELTY AND HYPOCRISY FROM MY OWN BROTHER!”  
“h-hypocrisy?”  
“YES!!! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO LOVE YOUR FAMILY AND DO ANYTHING FOR THEM AND YET YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER SITUATION AND YOU WERE TRYING TO CONTROL HER LIKE A PUPPET! THAT’S…THAT’S TERRIBLE!”  
“papyrus I-“  
“NO! I DON’T TO HEAR IT SANS! I’ll BE IN THE KITCHEN, NO ONE PLEASE DISTURB ME!” then Papyrus stormed out with a huff, leaving everyone else to wallow in their guilt and negative emotions.

***

Papyrus gave everyone the cold for for a whole week after Y/N left and no ammount of apologies from Sans could sway him because Papyrus isn't the one Sans should be apologizing too.But alas, Papyrus' forgiving nature wouldn't let him be mad at his brother and their alternate selves for too long. Though he makes it clear to them and especially Sans that he's still disappointed in what they did. Sans agrees and says that it's time that they all own up to their mistakes and learn to do things for ourselves again.

For the next couple of months Papyrus and Blue have been the ones doing the cleaning. Black tried to criticize them but it just didn't feel the same as it did with the maid, so he eventually decided to join them and kept half of his complaints to himself. Meanwhile Sans, Red and Stretch sucked up their lazy pride and learned how to cook online when everyone got sick of takeout and frozen tv dinners. They were mediocre at first until one day the dish, surprisingly, turned out to be delicious for the first time. Even Black enjoyed it, despite his denial. It wasn't as good as Y/N's food though, but it's good enough. 

 

 

...Now if only she were here to see how much they've grown...

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Y/N and her sibling get a chance at their happy ending after all! 
> 
> Too bad we can’t say the same for the six skeletons though…
> 
> Though if it makes you guys feel better you could say that years later, she forgives them and they all start over as friends and equals.
> 
> But most of them were jerks, so it’s fine! As for everyone else:
> 
> Mr. Purple and Mr. Indigo got through in a special prison with anti-magic collars, how they ended up there is up to you?~
> 
> And Yellow and Green are still unaware of the horrible things their ‘family’ did to poor Y/N and they still keep in touch with her as pen pals!
> 
> Gaster still in the void and he’s super proud of Papyrus, but will ground Sans the moment he gets out of the void.
> 
> And finally, Reader and her sibling live with Frisk, Toriel, Asgore and Flowey. (  
> Yes, Flowey is there too. He didn't come with the rest of the family for... obvious reason. ^^; )
> 
> I also apologize if the story seems rushed in certain parts and if you don't like Toriel and Asgore getting back together and even if you think Papyrus is too OOC, I just personally think he's got a secret side to him! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I will appreciate constructive criticism, but please don't say anything like, "THIZ FIC SUX!!! >:O"  
> I would prefer genuine feedback that will help me improve as a writer, thank you very much!~<3
> 
>  
> 
> That's All Sinners!


End file.
